They Don't See You Like I Do
by wickedwriter916
Summary: Language. Girl meets boy. Boy is Marcus Flint. Flint doesn't seem interested in the little 7th year that keeps getting him in trouble and messing up his reputation. But what if there are some things she could help him with. Like graduating, perhaps?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I got a new story idea today, but I'm not entirely sure where it's going to go, so feed back would be pretty nice... But this is how I got the idea: I was sitting in one of the classrooms in school after finishing my British Literature Midterm (yes this week's over! Woo-hoo!) Yeah, they give us one hour for the test and I finished it in twenty… hmmm… so anyway, I kinda have an interest in the guy that sat in front of me, and I was just staring at the back of his head while he was taking the test and I got bit with the plot bunny.

Now t his could've been for the fact that we call him Marcus Flint, okay, so he looks like him, with less moldy teeth, but all in all, they look pretty much the same, but I got the idea for this, I hope you all enjoy and please if you could give me feed back on this.. You're at control here!

Don't own it...

* * *

It was Transfiguration. I hate Transfiguration. All those damn brown nosing, annoying, know-it-all Gryffindors. Damn them all to hell. Another five points to Gryffindor. Bloody annoying, kiss ass Gryffindors!

I can't help but scowl and wish that we were in the dungeons, but Potions wasn't until after lunch. I sigh, oh well; at least the view is nice. Ha, I've got to laugh at that, all of my friends think I'm insane. Can I blame them? Well after living with me for almost seven years they still can't understand how or why. Or even when for that matter. When did I ever fall for Marcus Flint?

That was the last thing that I had expected, but I had been to one of our games versus Gryffindor. Damn them again. But I hated Quidditch, more probably because I was never allowed to play it, but now getting to actually watch and be this close to the action, I was obsessed.

I was watching one of the lead Chasers; he was amazing, soaring around on his broom and scoring nearly all of the goals, not to mention knocking a few of those Gryffindors off their own. What can I say? I like an aggressive guy.

"Heh," I said quietly to myself. There he was though. Sitting right in front of me. His tall frame hiding Professor McGonagall from my view, and her from seeing me. His short black hair and sexy shoulders. What can I say? I like hugs.

Anyway, the great thing, he was supposed to graduate last year, but he got held back, so now he'd repeating, which puts him in most of my classes. I was so depressed when I thought he was graduating but then he came storming into the Commons raving that he couldn't graduate because of his grades and that he'd have to be back next year.

I jumped for joy. I never jump for joy…


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own it.

* * *

Okay so were was I? Oh yeah, Transfiguration, I'd got sucked off into la-la land again. Oh well, he's gorgeous, I don't care what me friends say. But now he's talking to that girl. Ooo how I hate that girl. That little slut. Oh, and on the contrary of what most other student's think, not all of us Slytherin girls are whores. And I am certainly not one of them.

But there she is, playing with her brown silk hair that was tied back with a ribbon. Ruby that was her name, Ruby Herring. Grr at her. That little hussy. But she was flirting with Marcus; unfortunately, she was one of the girls that I was forced to share a room with. But back to the reason I'm am so happy Marcus sits in front of me? Other than the fact that he is so utterly gorgeous, Heh, shut up Kelly, is that they like to play jokes on all the little Gryffindors, and well, let's just say that Ruby isn't the best spit ball aim.

Lucky I only got detention her detention for a week, and it wasn't even that bad, got to spend some quality time with the Weasley twins, and those two are the only Gryffindors that are decent, fine Kel, sexy and that, we would gladly screw them. Oh, and you're probably wondering who Kelly is, she's one of the girl's that I room with and one of my best friends. That's one thing I can hand them Gryffindors, they're damn loyal.

Back to spit balls, I would be the champion, and you know why? Three guesses what I did in my spare time when I wasn't allowed to watch Quidditch. That's right, my older brother, Everett before he went off, taught me everything I know. I'm your basic tomboy who's not allowed to play sports. Make any sense to you? Good.

At this rate, if I don't introduce you to the girl's now, you'll never understand. Okay, so first off we've got Kelly, a gutter mouth like me, Heh, shoulder length sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. Smart girl, fairly classy.

Then there's Renée, she like the mom in our group, oh so worrisome over the tiniest things. Blonde frizzy curled hair and brown eyes, the most intelligent, zero street smarts this one.

And last and not least, Gwen, our resident loud mouth Cockney. Long straight black hair and blue, err... I mean red eyes. She's got this fascination with muggle contacts. Lord knows how she got into Slytherin. But she's the wisest of us all in the fact that you've got an anything-that-does-not-include-schoolwork, she's your girl to go to. And I have to laugh at that. So I will. In my head of course.

Next, to the bane of my existence, Ruby. Ruby, Ruby, Ruby. She's the biggest slut I have ever seen, and from what I have, even Malfoy wants another go. But no, ever since Marcus has been in our class, which would have been, since second period Charms, she's been on his dick.

Now compared to her, my limp waves of red brown hair and dull gray eyes, stands no chance with Marcus Flint, or any other Slytherin for that matter. They just all want a piece of, _her_.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own it.

Noelle – lol, yeah you're not supposed to, but hey, thanks and here's the latest.

* * *

"Ms. Ross," Professor McGonagall called out to me, but I was still deep in thought. "Ms. Ross, if you'd like to return to my class," she said sternly.

My head snapped up and my eyes widened as I saw that the entire class was staring at me. I was blushing, the red hot fever spreading across my face as I fought terribly to keep it from my neck and also control the lump rising in my throat, but that could have been puke too.

I don't think it would have mattered to me much that all the Gryffies were staring, McGonagall was glaring over her glasses and Ruby was turned fully in her seat to smirk at me, all while I sat still thinking that if I don't move, they won't see me.

Hmm… I think this about worked until he turned around. I would've been fine if Marcus had sat forward and laughed at me, but him turning and looking at me, sympathetically?

Whoa, Flint, sympathetic? I blinked, no wait, that was my imaginary Marcus who was currently sweeping me off my feet and flying me out of here on his Nimbus 2001, The real Marcus was smirking, that's more like it.

"Ms. Ross, are you going to answer my question?" McGonagall asked catching my attention once again.

"Uh," my throat was dry. "Can you repeat the question?" I swallowed and bit the inside of my cheek.

"I repeated it three times already."

Bitch.The class snickered and the Gryffies were containing themselves fromleaping from their seatsat the thought of revenge on me. I looked down at my notes, hoping for a clue from Kelly. Nope. But "Flimagus SWiSh and FLicK was circled in stars and snitches in my scratchy style. "Uh, swish and flick movement with the Flamingar spell?"

"Correct," she said simply and continued with the class.

I rolled my eyes, off the hook and picked up my quill to begin doodling again. Everyone had finally turned back around and I was left to myself.

Kelly, who was sitting next to me, tapped my desk and I looked up and over to her quickly. She gave me a quick thumbs up and then passed me a small note, I unfolded it slowly so not to crinkle the paper and read it to myself, '_What? Off daydreaming about the Troll again are we?_'

I scribbled a quick response and flipped it back to her, '_Two words: Sod Off. Besides, they're my naked shower fantasies, not yours,_' I added with a smirk. She was squirming, now gagging, Ha, I loved those reactions.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own it…

Kelly- thanks skankypoo, yoo know I love ya, and oh yeah, thanks for the idea.. _–wink-_

It was after classes, probably around six or seven, we had all just come up from dinner and were crowding around Renée's bed doing our homework. It was a lot warmer all wrapped up in sweats with blankets over out shoulders. We were the weird Slytherins that wore mittens and beanies through the commons in October. Well excuse me if I'm from Southampton? It's warm there, well, most of the year.

But, alas, it was a Tuesday night. Tuesday nights were always interesting. Kelly came storming into our dorms and slammed the door shut loudly. Gwen, Renée and I were all sitting doing our Defense Against the Dark Arts homework from Professor Lupin. We all looked up at her confused and she growled and headed over to her pillow and began beating it with closed fists.

"Uh, Kel, I'm pretty sure the pillow's sorry now," I said slowly as the other two rose to go over to her.

"That bastard! He's a bleak, worthless, dimwitted incorrigible dick!" she roared throwing her pillow down on her bed angrily.

"Who you all hot and bothered over?" Gwen asked placing an arm on her shoulders trying to calm her down as they lowered her to sit on her bed.

"Richard," I teased.

"Oh Shut up Bailey!" Kelly screamed back as I smirked at her, leaning back on my palms.

"Wow, you must really enjoy be the attention today, right Bailey?" Ruby asked as she entered our room and shut the door quietly behind her folding her arms in a haughty manner.

Ooo.. Did I mention I hate her? "Ruby," I sneered in her direction before looking back at my friends. Renée raised an eyebrow at me worried while Gwen sat back cracking her knuckles. "Shouldn't you be off with Malfoy or one of those other third years? Cradle robber," I added with an after thought. Hee, I loved that look.

Ruby glared at me and stormed over at me, bending to punch me across my jaw. My head snapped to the side, before I looked back at her evilly through my hair.

I swung my leg back, knocking her onto her butt, then she kicked at my face again but I knocked her leg away and pounced on her punched her twice against the jaw, before she punched me hard, knocking me off of her.

She rolled to her feet as I stumbled up and turned as we through punches at each other. She dodged one of my punches and I flew forward when she yanked my hair, throwing me into a wall. I hit hard and threw my head back in pain. I turned and dove at her in midair, ready to rip her pretty little face off, when I stopped.

_"Impedimenta!"_ Renée shouted pointing her wand at the two of us.

See, I told you Tuesday nights were interesting….


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own anything, besides my girls…

Sorry, this is the really Chapter 5, skankypoo Kelly pointed it out for me.. THANK YOU HUN!

* * *

I awoke early the next morning in the hopes of getting the bathroom so I could put some make-up over the remnants of last night. I sat up and looked over towards the bathroom, but the door was shut. I glared around the room, alright, who was it?

Gwen was dressed and ready for classes, except for the fact that she was doing her homework on her bed.

Kelly was fixing her tie with her robes sprayed over her bed, and was giving Gwen the answers to her last minutes homework.

While Renée was still asleep snoring lightly in her bed. I groaned aloud and threw my covers down, grabbing my kit and stomping over to the door. "Open up! You're not the only person that needs to use the lou!" I shouted at the door.

"Wait your turn! I just got in here!" Ruby called out.

I looked over to Kelly, who nodded in agreement. Growling I slammed my fist onto the door, "Well times up! You do share a room with other girls!"

"Sod off, Bay," Ruby said, taunting me with the nickname that only Everett used to use.

"That's it!" I shouted and threw my weight on the door, only to jam my shoulder. "Son of a Bitch!" I exclaimed grabbing my upper arm.

"Locking charm," Kelly muttered nodding towards the door as she straightened out her appearance, using Gwen as a guide.

"Fuck!" I growled and stomped over to my dresser and snatched my wand from the table and striding back to the door. "_Alohomora_!" I called before the lock clicked. I kicked the door in as Ruby gave me a lazy sideways glance while charming on her make-up. "_Avada_-"

"_Expelliarmus_!" Ruby flicked her wand in my direction and my wand flew from my hand.

I stare at her in amazement, which was quickly replaced by anger as I looked back at my hand. Once again, anger at her, rage at my hand. Rage at her. I took one step only to be hit with another spell.

"_Flippendo_," she had cast effortlessly and I had stumbled back a few feet before stopping myself as the door shut once again locking behind it.

"Ow," I said falling back on my butt, "I Really, don't like her," I said pointing at the door, visibly shaking with my rage.

Kelly was looking at me in astonishment, "You almost-"

"That was brilliant!" Gwen declared. "Not that last night was either, but I can't even pronounce the killing curse without stumbling and you almost performed it!"

"You almost killed her Bailey!"

"You wouldn't have missed her!" I countered.

"You're losing control. You're too reckless."

"Yeah," Renée agreed sitting up in her bed. "You need help."

"You were asleep!" I shouted, trying to prove her wrong. I don't need help, especially not from my 'so-called' friends.

"Your shouting and screaming got me up," Renée smirked.

I looked at them all irately, "Fuck it," I said and stood up, stalking out of the dorms slamming the door behind me, only to collide into a brick wall. "Fuck!" I screamed whipping my head back, hitting the spot that had slammed into the wall the night before. My hand flew up to my forehead and I ducked my head, seeing that it was a person I had run into and not a wall. "Watch where you fuckin' going, okay?" I growled giving the person a hard shove.

"Well, I can see you're not a morning person. What bug got up your ass?" the person answered back.

"A five-five red sluttish bean pole, that's what!" Wait, I know that voice. Oh fuck, oh no, please Merlin, anyone but him.

"Really, she doesn't think to highly of you either, Bay," Marcus teased.

"Don't call me that asshole," I sneered before turning around and stalking back into the dorms, but before I could slam the door, he got out one final remark.

"Oh, nice pajama's, Victoria Secret, right?"

Hey wasn't joking, they were, unfortunately, lace and the dungeons don't really mix. But I did give him a nice two finger salute before slamming the door in his face.

"Was that?" Renée trailed off, leaning over to see if that's who was behind the door.

"Yeah," I said quickly.

"And you just?" Kelly asked referring to the rude hand gesture that I just gave him as he commented on my night-ware.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Smooth move, Vicky," Gwen joked.

"Yeah," I said starting to smirk slightly as I removed my hand from my forehead.

"Is that Marcus out there?" Ruby came out of the bathroom. "I told him to walk me to class, I've just got him wrapping around my finger," she smirked looking smugly at me before pushing me aside as she exited our dorms.

"Yeah," I said grinning and blushing like a twelve year old who has a crush on the teacher.

"Right," Renée said shaking her head. "I call the lou!" she said and raced me to the door and slamming it in my face.

"You dirty, rotten, no good, smutty, little whore!" I screamed hitting the door with my fists.

"Wow that one's got a real temper on her," Marcus said from the doorway.

I turned.Oh. Shit. Ruby forgot her homework and left the door open. "Oh fuck it all."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry for the mix up, the chapters got switched and one didn't get posted, but I fixed and here's for popping out chapter 6 within a half hour! Let's time me!

Don't own it...

* * *

Okay, so that isn't my best side, alright? And I was having a very bad morning, okay? Fortunately, Snape never finds out about mine and Ruby's little fights, and we cover up pretty well too. She just lives it up.

"Wow Ruby, how'd you get that bruise on your cheek?" Richard, or Ricky, asked her in History of Magic, Bins was incredibly boring. Aw hell, I'm on a 'fuck' tangent today, increda-fuckably boring. Much better.

I already knew that answer though; I gave it to her, of course. Alright, I suck at fighting. But hey, I only have to be as good as her, right?

"Oh this?" she asked innocently pointing to her cheek. "I slipped coming out of the shower and hit my cheek on the edge of the tub."

"Ohh," or "Ooo," was the chosen chorus of the day. Anyway, here's the shocker. Marcus turns. He's looking straight at me.

So I start looking back. Hm… not a bad view.

Eye contact.

He raises his eyebrows and widens his eyes a bit.

I raise my eyebrows and widen my eyes a lot.

He just shrugs.

I shake my head at him challengingly.

He chuckles.

I look around. "What? Is there something on my face?!" Oops, almost too loud there.

"How'd you get that scratch on you chin?" Marcus asks, now having all of the other boys, and Ruby's attention.

I scrunch my eyes and shake my head confused, "What scratch?"

"The one right here," Marcus says reaching out to brush it. Wow he's hot.

"Ouch," I draw back as he brushes the scratches on my chin and my hand flies to hold it with my sleeve.

"Sorry," he apologized quietly.

"S'alright. Um, this? Yeah, I fell getting out of the tub too, 'cept I collided with the sink," I lied nodding my head.

"What? You two havin' a little fanny action?" Jon asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah right Jon! Somebody doesn't know how to clean up after themselves!" I growled pointedly at Ruby.

"You're were the one who rushed in after I was done.. I was going to clean it off," Ruby defended herself.

"Well if you didn't take so long in the tub, I wouldn't have to. Some of us do have to finish their homework, unlike you. You'll just pay a third year to do it for you. You're in remedial classes anyway," I growled. Ooo, what now, huh?

Ruby only glared and turned around huffing in her seat.

Round 1,874 score is Bailey 942, Ruby 932, but she has Marcus Flint so she's still in the lead. Damn.

Wait, why's he still looking at me. "What do you want this time? Pointing out another one of my flaws?"

"Yeah, your forehead is huge," he laughed at me.

My eyes widen and I blush looking down. Wait that could be from running into the wall, but then I remember Everett always used to make fun of me for that. Oh shit, I bet I look like a bloody Neanderthal! I'm gunna scream. I'm gunna rave. I'm gunna, I'm gunna, I'm gunna cry. Oh shit.

Too late the flood gates opened as the bell rang and Professor Binns walked through the wall into his office and the class got up and left. But I sat there, I'm not crying. I'm not crying.

Ruby and Marcus are gone, they left laughing with their friends. Oh Merlin, please don't tell me Ruby saw me doing this, oh Merlin.

I quickly picked up my books and stuffed them into my bag and hurried out of the room bumping into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" he said angrily. Well I did knock his books all over the floor.

"I'm sorry," I said meekly and bent down, while wiping my face, to pick up his things for him.

I could hear him sigh above me and then bend down to help. "No, I should've been looking where I was going, too wrapped up in my Quidditch plays," he said.

Then I noticed that accent. Damn the Gryffie. Even though Oliver Wood did have a gorgeous bod, he was still a Gryffindor and that made him ugly. "Yeah, you should be sorry," I said regaining my voice.

He rolled his eyes as he took the papers and books that I shoved roughly into his chest as he walked off, he turned to call behind him. "You know, it wouldn't hurt to be nice once in a while!"

"Sod Off you Stupid Gryffie!" I shouted back and stormed off to the dungeons. Fuck classes, I didn't need this, I didn't need any of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own it…

Kelly- Gee thanks sweetheart, I know my forehead ain't big, but I needed a good insult that made sense and the nose thing is done to death and I love my eyebrows too much to make them a unibrow… but thanks skanky!

FSl – haha, no need to spaz, this story is tied into the Crazy Little Thing Called Quidditch, Time of Your Life, and Learning You Were Wrong series, but it's before Rachel and BV come to Hogwarts, if you check the reference to a third year and Malfoy, it's during the Prisoner of Azkaban, and later chapters will include Dementors, the Sirius Black break in and other things.. haha.. but please, Cowboy, don't hurt yourself _**wink**_

* * *

All right, so it's fifth period, I have Potions, but Gwen and I are locked up in the dorms, pigging out on Chocolate Frogs, Butterbeer and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. What can we say, we love food!

Yeah, I'm skipping because of the amazing welt on my forehead plus I just don't want to deal with people right now. Maybe I'm pre-menstrual. Hm.. More than likely. But Gwen's skipping Charms, she hates Latin anyway, but still, I had the class this morning so she's just going to copy my notes anyway.

"So," Gwen asks me with a mouthful of Chocolate Frog, "You figure out what your Animagus is yet?" she questions swallowing her treat.

I had just taken a vomit flavored bean and gagged, making a sour face before quickly swallowing it and grabbing a Butterbeer, washing the foul taste away. "No, you?" I asked cringing. That was pretty bad though, I should at least know what my animal is, and be practicing on becoming it. But I haven't even started the meditation yet, McGonagall's gunna kill me.

Gwen was grinning so I guess that she had. "You'll never guess what my animal is," she said bouncing slightly and pulling her legs to her, to sit Indian style as she did.

I rolled my eyes and used my tongue to get some strawberry bean from my teeth, "I don't know, a bee?" I asked lazily leaning back on my elbows and popping a, hopefully, apple bean in my mouth. Damn, grass.

Gwen squinted her eyes at me annoyed, "No, an asp!" Gwen said gleefully.

"An ass? You're going to become a mule!" I laughed, I know she said snake, but still, an opportunity to pick on her made me feel better about the red egg on my head.

"No you ass! An ASP!" she said hitting me upside the head with her pillow. I continued laughing as Gwen took a red bean and started fanning herself and taking swig of Butterbeer quickly, must've been hot pepper.

"Sevres you right, Grenny," I tease, using her nickname.

"You, made fun, of me," she said in between gasps of air and gulps of Butterbeer.

I laugh to myself, "Yeah, you're right, I did," I muse while opening up a Chocolate Frog.

"You got anybody in mind for the Yule Ball?" she said after regaining her breath.

I looked up at her blankly. I blinked a few times but mostly stared. Gwen looked to from her Famous Witches and Wizards Card and then back to me.

"What?"

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I bust out laughing, rolling onto my side.

"What? I just wanted to know who you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with," Gwen said looking down at her bed in slight annoyance.

"Come on mate! Use you brain! Marcus Flint! Do I need to spell it out for you?" I laughed sitting up once again. "Why who were you plannin' on going with?"

Gwen just bowed her head and looked away, "I don't know, I guess I'm going alone," she sighed.

"What do you mean, alone!" I growled. "It's our seventh year, we're getting dates," I responded.

"Yeah, well who's going to want to go with a bunch of non-slut Slytherin girls anyway?" Gwen said.

"Umm… Probably the Weasley Twins, and Lee Jordan, if they can't find dates," I suggested.

"What do you mean, 'if they can't find dates'? They're probably go with some Gryffie girls or something," Gwen said shaking her head.

"What's this about Gryffie girls?" Kelly said entering our room with Renée. It must have been lunch, that's when we change our books.

"Nothing, just talking about the Yule Ball," I said simply. "Gwen doesn't think that Fred, George or Lee will go with you guys if you ask them."

"What do you mean 'you guys'?" Renée asked. She grinned simply, "I have a date."

Our eyes all got real big and we all simultaneously gasped.

"Oh Merlin! Who?" Kelly asked.

"Who's the lucky bloke, he got a friend?" Gwen asked.

"Who? Wait? When did this happen!" I managed to get out.

Renée blushed, "Adrian Pucey, when I got down to lunch today," she grinned. "And Marcus Flint is already taken," Renée sighed looking pointedly between Gwen and I, while I was grinning ear to ear.

"So what is the new news on Bailey's lover boy?" Kelly asked plopping down ungracefully on Gwen's bed with an 'oomph'.

"Well, word on the street is that he's waiting for a girl to ask him," Gwen said looking over her shoulder at me.

My eye's widened, "Stop playing," I said rolling my eyes and sitting up as Ruby entered the room with her books.

"No, she's serious," Renée confirmed.

That is the best news I've heard since Potter fainted on the train! Yay! I probably would've jumped from my seat in glee and ran to go find him and ask him right this second, if Ruby hadn't been in the room.

She stopped dead in her tracks and set her books down on her desk and turned sharply, giving me a look.

The smile escaped my face. She looked to the door and back at me. I looked to the door. Ha, I was closer.

She lunged for the door but I was quicker and threw the door open, into her face and then bolted down the stairs and into the commons with Ruby on my tail.

Throwing opening the dungeon door and running straight through the Bloody Baron who was waving his sword at me as I ran through him. Fortunately for me, Ruby is a wuss, so when she ran into.. errr… through him, she started spazzing and wiping her arms and hair feverously.

I chuckled as I sprinted the length of the corridor, and head up to the Entrance Hall. Unfortunately, I forgot that when Ruby was little she used to run on her preparatory school track team. She ran up along side of me, as we spotted Marcus coming out of the Great Hall. She shoved me into a tapestry and I collapsed in a heap as she rounded the corner to catch up.

* * *

Dun-dun-DA! Lol.. Little bit of a cliffhanger there, mostly cause I want your response. Do you want:

**A** – Ruby to go with Marcus to the Yule Ball

**B** - Bailey to go with Marcus to the Yule Ball

It's your choice! Majority will rule though, so vote! Lol…


	8. Chapter 8

Don't Own It…

BV- answered all your questions already! Lol.. love the phone, great invention….

Kelly – Yeah I forgot that, hahaha, that was until spilt study hall today

Liberating Penguins – hmm… you were the only one that voted for Ruby to go with Marcus, well.. sorry, but Bailey's going to ask him.. not that you didn't want that anyway.. oh, and hold on to your seat, you haven't even seen the bottom of the drama mountain in store this baby!

Well.. B won! A two to one vote.. kinda disappointing, but at least you guys voted! Here you go.. Loverly chapter 8!

* * *

That Bitch! I growled and jumped to me feet, fueled with adrenaline. My wand flew into my hand as I whipped my robe open with one and snatched it from it's pocket with the other. "Flippendo!" I hissed, wand aiming at Ruby's silver ribbon. BAM! The curse hit her and she went flying into a broom closet.

Haha! Victory was mine! "Hey Marcus!" I called out confidently and strode to catch up with him. "You going to the Yule Ball with anyone?" Ha! This is soo easy, wonder why I was so scared to ask him before…

Marcus turned and grinned at me with a lazy smile on his face. "No, why?"

Pause. My heart was racing. Thump, thump. Thump, thump. "Uh, I was, uh, just, err, wonderin'…" I had to trail off.. The humungous lump in my throat was forcing me to. "Uh… if," Pause. Thump,thump. Thunp,thump. Shit. "You wanted to go with…" Damn! Thump,thump,thumpthumpthump.

Marcus crossed his arms, smirking, he was clearly enjoying the torture I was putting myself through.

The door rattled behind me. Fuck. Ruby was trying to get out. I turned back to Marcus. 'Now or never Bay,' I could hear my ghost of a brother, Everett say to me. "So you want to go to the Ball with me?" Confidence was back. Now only the long, awkward pause remained.

Ruby came stumbling out of the closet with her foot in a bucket shoving a mop back. "Sure," Marcus shrugged. "Meet you in the commons at seven?"

"Yeah," I grinned as he turned and head off to class.

Ruby growled stomping over to me as I grinned dreamily down the hall. "You stupid cow!" she yelled and took the bucket from her foot and slamming it on my head.

"Ahow!" I screamed as it hit me hard. "You're just jealous you dumb whore!"

"Oh, shut up and go eat more Chocolate Frogs, you heifer!" she hollered and stormed off to her next class.

Removing the bucket from my head, I stuck my tongue out at an empty hall, still grinning I turned and floated over to the closet, setting the bucket in the door and continuing on, kicking the door closed softly with my foot.

Wow. This is awesome! I was definitely skipping the rest of the day to celebrate. Dude, the girls are going to be so amped about this! I couldn't help but shriek giddily as I skipped back into the commons.

* * *

Short I know, but I have a lot of homework, and some of the information that happens in later chapters here is coming up in A Crazy Little Thing Called Quidditch's chapter fourteen and I'm not sure if I want to neglect that one (not that I don't already) and lightg a fire under my ass about this one, or worry about this one when I get there… you tell me what you think.. until next time! I'm ghettoed because took away my star… pouting..

Quidditch(**STAR**)16


	9. Chapter 9

OMG I'm so sorry for not updating lately, but I've been busy with the end of school, and the Myrtle Beach tournament with my softball team, and the drama of my softball team, then community slow pitch, plus my prom is May 20! AHH.. so you kinda gotta forgive me.. but oh well.. Here's to the reviewers!

Kelly – Yeah Yeah, here you go Skank, and I know, you're busy too, but still you don't have to deal with the bitch of a coach that I have, and I know you keep tellin' me to quit, but I'm a fighter, you know that! Plus I've got all those books to read for English Fest!

FSl – Thank you, I'll try to make these future chapters long for you all!

HP Goddess – Let's just say that your review put a huge grin on my face and got me motivated, granted you sent the review on the 29th and I only checked my email on the 2nd… my bad…

Don't own it….

Oh yeah and another sidenote.. I TURNED SEVENTEEN! WOO-HOO! First night out, we ALL got into the rated R movie LEGALLY!lol… not that Weave doesn't normally buy my ticket to the movies.. hehehe… Corino's here we go again!

* * *

"Are you serious!" Kelly asked excitedly as I walked back into the dorms.

I grinned and nodded my head, plopping down on Gwen's bed. Wait.. I didn't say anything. I snapped my head over to Kelly who was squeezing Rene so tight I thought she might pop.

Gwen sat staring shocked at Rene, "Are you sure you read the letter right? Your parents are giving us their cottage in Spain for a week?" she asked gripping for the letter laying discarded on the floor.

"A week, in Spain?" Wow, now I'm confused.

They must've just noticed me, because Gwen, Kelly and Rene all turned sharply and started bombarding me with questions.

I put on a frown and lowered my head.

"Oh, babe," Kelly said sympathetically, rubbing my back.

"He said," I paused for the dramatic effect, "that's he's meeting me in the commons at seven." I finished looking up and grinning.

"What?" Gwen shrieked happily.

"Get out!" Rene giggled.

"You liar!" Kelly grinned and swatted at me.

"Hey, hey, hey! Relax!" I laughed, I still couldn't believe that he said 'yes', but now all the girls were throwing ideas around, when to go shopping for dresses, when to go clothes shopping and the strange pool of red stuff on the floor. Wait what? "What?"

"Is that blood on the floor?" Kelly asked freaking out.

"Bailey," Rene said pointing to me.

This can't be good, my hand is on my head, and I can now feel the blood that's soaked the collar of my shirt, and feel my blood matted hair behind me. "Oh Merlin," whoa, kinda feeling light headed…. Where'd everybody go?

* * *

A/N: Guys I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, and that it's so shortbut school's almost out and softball season is over, the injury didn't help, and I didn't want to post just an author's note, I wanted to give you something, but I'm speeding up the process, and I have a few future scenes written with the help of BV..

But hey, for all you who have read **Learning You Were Wrong**, some important stuff that's in there, comes up in here, so keep checking back, I'm sure you'll be surprised!


	10. Chapter 10

Don't own it..

* * *

Wow those lights are really bright, am I awake? Where am I? I'm starting to hear voices, they're talking softly… Are they in my head?

"Look I think she's coming to," one voice said.

I must be groaning. "Water," I choke out before opening my eyes, and laughing slightly until it hurts, which was soon. Ouch…

"You got stitches," Gwen said grinning and checking out my head.

"I'm not wrapped up in those white bandages that make me look like a mummy, right?" I'm afraid. And I refuse to leave until they're removed.

Gwen was smirking, "Yeah you look like the mummy," she laughed.

"Don't make me laugh," I groaned.

Madam Pomfrey then came rushing over, "good, you're awake. Now tell me what happened," she demanded shoving chocolate at me.

I unwrapped the chocolate slowly thinking of what to say, then stuffed it into my mouth and began talking in gibberish, looking to Gwen and Madam Pomfrey, moving my arms around eccentrically.

Gwen nodded, understanding that I was talking in circles and couldn't get my point across, "Madam Pomfrey, she's delusional right now, maybe you could talk to her later?"

"No, chew and swallow Ms. Ross, you are not leaving until I get the full story," the medi-witch commanded.

I chewed slowly, finishing and swallowed loudly, "Um, uh, Gwen and I skipped Runes and Potions after lunch and when our friends came in to change our books, Ruby Herring and I raced to asked a boy to the Yule Ball-"

"And this boy is?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

I glared at her, what the hell's it to you bitch?

"I must know all the details, Ms. Ross, to give an accurate report to the Headmaster," she shrugged.

She just wants the details so she can entertain herself with our stories because she has no life, Merlin I'm bitter.

"Marcus Flint," I mumble and continue on, "when we were sprinting down a corridor, Ruby shoved me into a wall and I hit my head. When I looked up, I cast Flippendo on her and asked him to the dance, and he said yes, so she got pissed-"

"Language!"

Damn, I hate being interrupted. "Sorry, mad, and slammed a bucket on my head calling me a cow and walking off. When I got back to the dorms, I passed out," I finished truthfully.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and walked off, I'm guessing to tell Dumbledore, who was sitting off to the side, no doubt he heard most of the conversation. Professor Snape entered and swooshed over to Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. Now I say 'swooshed' because that's the sound that his robes make when he walks in a hurry. It's quite entertaining when you're not laying in a stiff hospital bed.

Gwen was looking at me concerned but I was trying not to pay attention, but my focus shifted as the doors opened once again as Rene and Kelly entered with Fred and George. Whoa, Fred and George came to see me?

Nope, guess not cause they walked past me to the bed next to mine, which was occupied by none other than Oliver Wood. I hate them damn Gryffies so much I'm grinding my teeth.

"Hey Bailey," Kelly says patting my hand.

"It's only a flesh wound, I'll survive and be back on my feet in a few days," I fake, I don't know when I'm getting out of here but I hope it's soon.

Snape is coming over now, I can see his nostrils flaring, now I know I'm in trouble. "Ms. Ross, the stunt that you and Ms. Herring performed today was childish, irresponsible and was a poor sense of judgment on both of your parts, you could have injured another student and you set a terrible example for other younger Slytherins. Therefore fifteen points will be taken from Slytherin and you will both serve detention with me. Ms. Herring first, and you, when you are capable of doing so again," Snape nodded and swooshed his way out.

The girls were all looking at me, waiting for me to respond, but I was just staring ahead. I'm really tired, it must be the blood loss.

I can hear Dumbledore talking with Wood next to me, I'm fading in and out. The girls are gone when I come to. Dumbledore is walking past me with a stern looks on his face and I can hear Madam Pomfrey give Wood the okay to leave, and I can see the outline of someone walking past me before I'm down again.

* * *

BV- Thanks, and I wasn't going to use Prom as an excuse, I was actually hoping to get ideas from it! But as you can see, nothing's really holding me back now! 


	11. Chapter 11

Don't own it…

FSl - Thanks, but hey, BV isn't in Hogwarts yet, but some stuff that's mentioned in her story applies here!

* * *

It had been a week since the incident with me asking Marcus and getting sent to the Hospital Wing. I was released that morning, the head wrap gone, and went to all of my classes with stitches in my head, and a massive headache, worst one in ages I swear. Ruby is serving her detention this week, she's pissed, had to make potions with Snape on Monday, and help McGonagall with preparing the lesson Tuesday night. I guess she'll work with Flitwick tonight, or maybe Sprout.

Now we're in Transfiguration and my head is pounding. I'm effectively ducking behind Marcus, trying to get some sleep. McGonagall's lecturing us about the Animagus charm.

I'm fading fast again, but I feel this urge to get up, and run. This primal energy within me commanding me to just move. My head jerks up when McGonagall says that she wants a two foot long essay on our Animagus and how we found ours, due tomorrow. Us Slytherins groan, it's a bullshit assignment, and half of us have no clue if we even want to become Animagi. My head dips again.

"Ms. Ross, are you with me?" McGonagall asks.

I lift my head and open my mouth to respond with a witty remark but I'm beaten to it.

"She's fine, just a bump on the head Professor, she'll be good again in a few days," Marcus said stretching back and patting me on the back.

I almost purr with giddiness, while Ruby glares ahead, unmoving.

"I believe Ms. Ross can answer for herself Mr. Flint," McGonagall said with a stern face, and I can almost imagine the look that Marcus is giving her. "Class dismissed, Mr. Flint I need to speak with you," McGonagall said gathering her assignments for the next class.

Marcus hurries to talk to McGonagall, because he's hungry, I know this because his stomach was growling all class.

I'm taking my jolly good time, mostly in fear that I might pass out. Kelly went ahead to save our seats like she always does, and I'm still placing my books in my satchel.

"Mr. Flint, you are nearly failing my class for the second time, either you get yourself a tutor or no more Quidditch," McGonagall threatened.

"I know I need a tutor Professor," Marcus said lowly, like he was embarrassed that I had heard, it's not like I didn't know that he was held back last year.

"Well then, perhaps I shall assign one to you," McGonagall said shifting through her grades. "Ah, Penelope Clearwater would be-"

"No, not a Ravenclaw," Marcus said quickly.

"You would prefer a Hufflepuff?" McGonagall almost laughed, and so did I.

"Can't you find me a Slytherin?" Was Marcus whining?

"Hhmm," McGonagall thought shifting through her grades. I really thought that it was time for me to skedaddle, so I started to shuffle out of the room, shouldering my bag and walking as fast as I could without falling over.

"Ah, Ms. Ross, could you come here please?" McGonagall asked, I stopped and closed my eyes. Oh no. I knew that she was giving her look, so I turned slowly and walked back up to the front of the classroom.

"Ms. Ross, you have the highest grades from Slytherin in my class, I need to know if you could tutor Mr. Flint, seeing as how dismal he is doing in my class," McGonagall shook her head.

Do I have a choice? Like I'd want one...

"You could tutor him in replacement for you detention," McGonagall bribed. She really didn't need to; she had me signed on at 'Mr. Flint and tutor' which equals time alone with Marcus! I almost squealed with delight, but refrained. Hey getting off the detention couldn't be bad either.

"Sure," I grinned looking from a satisfied McGonagall to a relieved Marcus.

"Good, you two are dismissed," McGonagall said waving us off.

Marcus and I headed out the door and down to the Great Hall in silence. I wasn't going to say anything; I was concentrating on each individual step that I took.

"When can you start tutoring me?" Marcus asked me eagerly and suddenly.

I looked up surprised; he really must've been desperate. "Umm, how about tonight?"

Marcus smiled and so did I, which reminded me, since it was the reason that I couldn't sleep last night. "Hey Marcus, you know if you want to go to the Yule Ball with someone else, then that's cool with me, okay? I wouldn't want you going with somebody you didn't want to," I explained sheepishly smiling.

Marcus looked at me and grinned. "Okay," was his replied and he walked away.

Whoa, wait, what? Is he still going with me or not? … I'm so confused; my brows were furrowed when I walked into the Great Hall. "Food," I moaned when I sat down next to Gwen and Kelly.

"Oomph!" Kelly exclaimed because I sat on her leg and started eating off of her plate, but I knew she really didn't mind.

"So, you going to Potions today?" Renée asked pointedly.

I looked around sucking some pasta through my lips and nodded my head, "yeah," I mumbled. Considering that I've only been going to that class half the time, I can understand why Renée's so pushy about me going, and besides, Snape is always giving us house points for right answers. That gives me a chance to redeem myself after last weeks' fiasco.

"So, how is our lovely couple," Kelly asked finally shoving me off her leg and onto the bench.

I was my turn to "Oomph!" and then grunt, seeing as how I was so confused on the situation that I had no clue what was even going on. This weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend though, so regardless I should find myself some dress robes.

"Well?" Gwen pushed pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Wha…" I looked down and twirled some pasta on my fork, "I don't know," I said taking a bite.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Renée asked. "Either you're going together or you're not!"

"And you did ask him," Kelly said.

"Yeah, but I kinda said that if he was interested in going with another girl he could," I said cautiously after swallowing.

"What!" Gwen exploded first. "You mean you let him off the hook!"

I nodded trying to shy from their gazes and glares.

"I – ah," Kelly was stuttering in disbelief.

"I can't believe that you would do something that stupid Bailey, nice going!" Renée scolded. "I'm not so sure that that bump on your head didn't come with severe brain damage!"

"Or a tumor even!" Gwen exclaimed.

I gave Gwen a weird look than smirked, "Guys, it's still all good, even if I'm not going to the Ball with Marcus, who needs a tutor for Transfiguration, guess what I get to do instead of detention," I smirked teasingly.

Confusion fell on all of their faces. They looked at each other trying to figure it out, and then, cue the lights, their faces brightened and they all looked at me in surprise and admiration.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! Here's another update for ya! I hope you enjoy it, but FYI I am not slacking off on A Crazy Little Thing Called Quidditch, there are just some important situations in this story that pertain to that one, so, I hope you like!

Major thanks to: FSl, Black Kitty of FICC and Nicole!

* * *

That night I sat in our dorm, rummaging through my drawers, trying to decide what to wear. I was to tutor Marcus and I had to find the perfect outfit, finally just settling on the green and gray striped socks that matched my uniform that we were wearing, I pulled my tie loose, and fluffed my hair, unsuccessful in making it seem fuller, only frizzier, I growled and simply grabbed my wand, reciting a spell making my hair tie itself into a ponytail. I grabbed my Transfiguration book and headed down to the commons to see Marcus sitting at the small table in a nook away from the fireplace, but with two small desk lamps and a portrait of Salazar Slytherin. I walked over, holding my breath slightly trying to puff out my chest, hopping to emphasize a decent asset of mine.

"Hey," Marcus said lazily, looking past me to some sixth year girls giggling and sitting near the fire with extremely short skirts.

"Hi," I said meekly, dropping my books and looking over to where he was. Sluts. "Um, okay," I started lowering myself into a seat opposite of him, "Where do we begin?"

Marcus shrugged his shoulders, and replied, "I don't know, you're the tutor." His gaze was still lingering on those girls.

My eye twitched and I shook it off, "Alright, what do you need help with?" I asked trying to be patient. My headache had barely left me and I believe it worsened after DADA with that crazy Lupin.

"Everything," Marcus replied smartly, giving an eye to the girls over there, grinning at them as they giggled.

"Listen, Marcus, you can either help me help you, or you can ask them for help and not be able to play in next week's game," I threaten, it's not like I was going to walk away, but I didn't want him getting into the habit of walking all over me.

Marcus finally turned and looked at me. "Did you do your Animagus essay?" he questioned.

I has been searching through my notes and his, comparing them, he had exactly the same thing that I did, how the hell was he failing? But he must've spoken cause he called my name.

"Bailey! Hello!"

"What?" I asked impatiently. That was a little mean, but oh well.

"Never mind," he scoffed crossing his arms and stealing his notes back from me.

"No, what?"

"Nothing," Marcus replied.

"Marcus, I'm sorry, what did you need?" I asked trying my best to sugar coat my words.

"Did you do your Animagus essay?"

Urgh, shit. "Ah, no, I didn't. Did you?"

"No, I don't even know what mine is yet," he sighed.

I brightened, usually you have to endure serious mediation and concentration to find out what your Animagus is. Guided mediation is what McGonagall had suggested works the best and fastest. "Neither, have I," I said trying to sound gloomy.

"Well, you remember what McGonagall said in class?"

"About trying to find your Animagus?" I questioned, trying to play the dumb blonde part, and hopefully to see if he really did pay attention in class.

"Wasn't it something about mediation?" he asked me. He really was trying, I could see by the look on his face.

Alright, I'll give it to him, "wasn't it something like 'guided meditation'?"

"Guided meditation? What's that?" he asked confused.

Oh my god, is this guy serious? "Um, it's easier to do if we go somewhere quieter, and uh… get more comfortable and stuff," now I sound like I'm twelve, great, good going Bailey.

"Alright," he said simply smiling slightly.

"Uh, okay, well we can't go up to my dorms because of the other girls and they won't leave to hang out here, so…" I trailed off hoping he would offer.

"Well, I could kick the guys out of my dorms," he replied.

"Alright then, I'll go up to my room so I can change out of this and grab some candles or something, they help. Or so I've read," I said sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck and standing up, grabbing my books.

"Wait," Marcus said delaying me.

"What's that?"

"Can we study again tomorrow night too?" he ask before standing up himself and taking his books off of the table.

"Uh, yeah, sure," I grinned. "But I'll be in your room in like fifteen minutes, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," he said and headed up the stairs behind me. I opened the door to my dorms and threw my books on my bed and shut the door doing the happy dance, shaking my butt, "oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah!" I cheered to myself as Gwen looked up from her magazine, and Renée up from her book, Kelly lay asleep in her bed and Ruby was no where to be seen.

"What's up with you?" Renée asked slightly perturbed.

"I'm sorry, did I break your concentration!" I giggled. "Marcus and I are going to do a little 'Guided Meditation' in his room, in about," I glanced at my watch, "ten minutes," I grinned.

"'Guided Meditation'?" Gwen asked.

"So that's what they're calling it these days," Kelly sighed rolling over to face me.

"HA! You never know!" Oh my god, "in that case, I better change quick!" I grinned heading for my trunk and grabbing a matching set of black lace Victoria Secret's bra and panties and headed into the bathroom.

"Ta-da!" I came out wearing the black bra under my white tank top with my shirt unbuttoned and the panties under a quite shorter skirt, granted it was the same skirt I had been wearing all day but I just shorted it, a lot. "How do I look?" I asked doing the twirl test.

"Um, well," Kelly said slowly.

"You look like a slut!" Renée gapped.

"No she doesn't!" Gwen defended me.

"Yeah you're right, that only makes her look slightly trashier," Kelly added snorting.

I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips, "You guys have got to be kidding me!" They couldn't be serious, I mean come on! Everybody's got their wilder side, here was mine, in a basic Ruby outfit.

I really didn't look all that bad, but it just looked out of place on me, if you really didn't know me all that well, or at least only thought of me as a smart Slytherin.

"At least put a shawl on or something," Renée said still disgusted.

"Oo! A scarf! Great idea, Renée!" I ignored her pleas to cover up, and grabbed my green and grey scarf, wrapping it once around my neck, letting it hang down. Grabbing some candles from my trunk I headed for the door.

"At least you can cover your boobs if you get horny!" Gwen called out the door as it shut behind me.

Oh god, that was loud. She was loud, she's always loud. Shit, oh well. I headed over to the boys dorms and knocked on the door. It opened and the seventh year boys filed out one by one, some giving me stares of interest and others ogling at me, for once.

"You can come in now," Marcus said coming to the door and leaning suavely in the doorframe, he really didn't have to, hehehe, oh my god, I'm giggling in my head.

I grinned though, desperately trying to cover up the voices in my head and walked pasted him into the boy's dorms. Taking a look around I wasn't that disgusted, it wasn't incredibly dirty, it was 'lived in' as I liked to refer to it. I set the candles down, a few on his nightstand a few more on the trunk at the end of his bed. "Can you light those while I look for the excerpt in the book please?" I questioned sitting down on his bed, crossing my legs with the book next to me, flipping lazily through the pages. Finding it, I dog eared the page and looked up at Marcus who I suddenly noticed had changed, he was no longer wearing his school uniform with a sweater, but a pair of black and green plaid pajama pants and a black form fitting tee shirt. Grrrrowl, my head purred.

"So?" he asked sitting down next to me on his bed.

"Um, oh yeah," I turned to face him, putting the book in between us, "you need to find a comfortable position," I said looking up over the book at Marcus who grinned and leaned back, resting his hands behind his head.

"Alright, I'm comfortable, now what."

I raised an eyebrow, tempted to jump his bones right then, but sighed and read on. "You must clear you mind of any dangerous distractions. Focus on your breathing and then once you have done so call out in your mind to your blah, blah, blah," I finished, it was irrelevant.

"Well, are you comfortable?" Marcus asked and I shuck my head. "Not yet," I said as I moved my feet out in front of my, crossing them at my ankles and then leaning back on my arms, to balance out the weight.

"Okay, ready," I said.

"Mm, isn't this supposed to be guided?" Marcus asked raising an eyebrow.

I looked on at him, his eyes closed, completely relaxed, "Focus your breathing first," I told him, blushing myself and closing my eyes, trying to concentrate on my own breathing, but then my arms went numb.

"Damn it," I mumbled and I hear Marcus shift slightly.

"You okay?" he asked.

I opened one eye to find him staring at me, "My arms hurt," I pouted, this way incredibly frustrating.

Just then Marcus patted the spot next to him at the head of the bed, "Come on then," he said and I looked on cautiously before folding my legs underneath of me, crawling slowly up his bed and along his side to lay down next to him. He had moved his arm out of the way so that my head would lay on the pillow and he draped his arm that had been behind his head on his stomach.

I was so nervous that I closed my eyes and out of habit began drumming my fingers on my hip bones.

I felt something brush against my hand and I stopped immediately, and Marcus's fingers soon laced through mine, holding my hand between our bodies.

Oh. My. God. I was in heaven, in complete bliss, I couldn't believe that this would ever happen to me. Marcus sighed next to me and I stopped focusing on his breathing, its rhythmic pattern of deep inhale and slow exhale, I was intrigued.

"You ready?" he asked barely above a whisper, and I turned more, to lay facing him and begin to guide him through the mediation.

"Okay, you're in a long hallway, it's dark and you can see the moonlight through the window on your left. You start walking down the hall, past the windows. You can hear footsteps coming at you from around the corner at the end of the hall."

"Mm," he squeezed my hand, "Who's footsteps are they?"

"You're Animagus," I reply simple, "it comes around the corner, now what is your animal," I ask looking up at Marcus's face.

He squints in concentration and then opens his eyes, "A bear," he said confused.

"Congratulations, you've found you Animagus," I grinned looking up at him proudly. Well at least the night wasn't a complete waste of studies.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, here's chapter 13 y'all! I hope that you guys are still interested in this one!

* * *

Marcus stare up at the canopy on his bed, his brow furrowed in concentration.

He hadn't said anything to me in several minutes, I was honestly trying to stay perfectly still, but I had this awful itch on my nose, and I really didn't want him to let go of my hand.

Oh god, that itch was becoming a sneeze I could feel it. No, no, no, that would be horrible, and it would only happen to me when I was with Marcus.

He turned suddenly in the bed, facing me, his hand still holding mine, "Thank you," he said sincerely. "For this," he said smiling his crooked smile.

I brightened, the itch gone and now the blushing commenced. "You're, uh, you're welcome," I said shakily. Oh real smooth Bailey.

He blinked twice, and leaned down slowly.

My heart began racing, and I tilted my head upward slightly on instinct. His nose was touching mine, and his forehead was now near resting against mine.

My eyes were probably shining now that they had caught the candle light. Closing my eyes I sneezed. Oh shit. "Oh shit," I said quickly bowing my head; I really hope I hadn't gotten any snot on him, that'd be gross. Uh fuck. "Fuck it," I said quietly.

Marcus chuckled above me, his chin on my forehead. "In that case maybe I shouldn't kiss you, you'll get me sick before my match this Saturday," he said bemused.

"Uh, I'm not- okay," he was going to kiss me! Oh my god! Yeah! "I'm not sick, just uh…"

"Right Babe," he said kissing the top of my head. Did I just get a pet name?

"I better go then," I said looking up into his eyes. "You should meditate a bit before you fall asleep tonight, try to summon your Animagus, er.. you're bear," I said rambling.

"Okay Babe," Marcus said nodding his head and smiling down at me.

"Okay," I smiled and sat up, reluctantly releasing his hand, I grabbed my book, shutting it firmly and blowing out the candles on the trunk at the end of his bed and the turning and blowing out the candles on his nightstand.

Now that the only light source in the room had disappeared, I stood there in the darkness, allowing my eyes to quickly adjust, and Marcus remained laying on his bed, looking at me.

"Bailey," he said quietly.

It startled me and I spilt a bit of hot wax on my hand grabbing the candle. "Uh, yes?" I squeaked, he made me feel like I was a little kid again, it was weird.

"If you ever have trouble sleeping," he suggested trailing off.

My first thought made me smile, thinking that he was really being sweet, and then my mind wandered, what I would love to do to him in his bed, and then I realized what he meant by it, which made me twinge slightly with anger, and I responded coldly. "Uh yeah, sure thing," before grabbing the rest of my candles in my arms and hurrying out of the room, slamming the door shut behind me.

Stomping across the hall the girls all looked up as the door flew open and I stormed in, kicking the door shut with my foot.

"Whoa, Bailey, calm down," Ruby said, seeing the anger in my eyes.

"Shut up you slut!" I screamed at her and threw my candles and book down on the bed, turning and placing my hands on my hips. The girls all stare at me astonished.

Nobody moved. Renee looked up from her homework with a panicked look on her face, Kelly was getting her clothes ready for the next day, Gwen was giving me a look of utter contempt and Ruby's eyes were wide in terror that if she might say the wrong thing we might fight again, and this fight would end with a corpse.

"WHAT!" I shouted throwing my arms out. They flinched and I rolled my eyes, grabbing my towel and pajamas heading into the bathroom and slamming the door shut.

I dropped my clothes on the floor and looked up into the mirror. I looked like the slut, it infuriated me, I yanked the scarf from my neck and ripped the buttons off of my shirt and pulled the skirt down to a decent length, before stripping completely, somewhat disgusted with myself and jumping into the tub, turning the shower head on. I needed to think, something about what just happened in Marcus's room and my reaction to my roommates made me stop dead. I was acting like Ruby.

"Oh shit," I said rinsing the conditioner from my hair and sinking to the floor, hugging my knees to my chest. Ruby wasn't me, I wasn't Ruby, I was trying to act like her to get Marcus to notice me and it worked, but at the expense of my dignity.

Why did it always seem to me like my first time should be with someone that I love, it'll be romantic and sweet, and us girls talked about it enough that we all knew what it should be like, but none of us had ever…

Suddenly the water was cold, I looked up, releasing my knees and standing up, I noticed how pruned my fingers were, I must have really been deep in thought. Turning off the water I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. Looking up into the fogged mirror I wiped it until I could see my face.

"No more pretending," I told myself and dried, putting on my more modest pajamas and brushing my teeth. A simple drying spell on my hair and I exited the bathroom turning out the light and entering the dark and silent bedroom. It must have been very late, and I knew that I would never sleep, not with the offer from my dream man across the hall, but I would not succumb, I went over to my bed and lay down, staring at the ceiling until I heard the first of us to get up, Gwen, head into the bathroom in the morning.

I lay still, yawning for the first time, but not very tired. Gwen stepped out of the bathroom, in her uniform and I sat up in bed.

"Whoa," she said jumping slightly to the side.

"Relax, it's just me," I said tentatively.

"I know, that's why I'm scared," she reasoned, moving over to her bed.

I rolled my eyes and swung my legs over the side. "I'm sorry," I said simply and headed into the bathroom and put my uniform on, pulling my hair back with my wand, swirling it around and then brushing my teeth. Today would be different, I swear by it.

* * *

"Hey," a voice whispered in my ear. I shuddered, it was Marcus. Leaning back in my seat so that he could talk to me I whispered back harshly.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" he asked with a tone of attitude in his voice.

"I'm fine, why?" I asked back.

He didn't answer me so I leaned forward in my seat once again. He needed a tutor, he was getting a tutor. I needed a date to the ball, looks like I was going stag.


End file.
